Dinner and a Walk
by Zenelia
Summary: Ok, my first Maiko story. After Boiling Rock, before Ozai's defeat. May be OOC. Bear with me. R&R!


**A/N: Hello all! Ok, I know I need to work on my Harry's Reaction fic, but I've been reading alot of Maiko on here, and watching alot of Avatar lately. So, with all that, of course there's going to be a story that gets stuck in my head, begging to be written. Well, when a story begs, all you can do is write it down, right? That's what I think, at least. Now some of you are going to argue, "we want to see the rest of the family's reactions!" from Harry's. I promise that they are going to be there, just it might take a while. Stupid writer's block. In the meantime, I'm going to stop boring you with my insane rambling (it's weird, I think it's annoying when I read someone else's mundane chattering at the beginning of a story, yet I do it too... I need to work on that) and present you with my first shot at a Maiko fic!**

Mai was in her room, getting ready for dinner at the Fire Nation Palace with her friends Fire Princess Azula and the acrobat Ty Lee. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was hoping Azula's brother, Crown Prince Zuko would be there too. Although he had just got back from banishment, sometimes ate in his room, or with the Avatar's ragtag team out somewhere in the capital city. It really just depended on his mood, which was unpredictable at times, even to Mai, who probably knew him better then anyone.

"Mai, Azula's messenger is here to take you to the Palace!" Mai's mother called up the stairs to Mai's room. Mai just sighed, which she was prone to do. Her thoughts were still on Zuko as she got in the carriage that would take her to the Palace.

**-- At the Palace dinner table. Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, Zuko all sitting with random servants to serve --**

Mai was sitting next to Zuko, trying to avoid glancing at him, even for a glimpse. However strong her willpower, she eventually gave in, while the servants were setting the table for the first coarse. She blushed slightly as she got caught, his amber eyes already seeking out her grey ones. They hadn't really had time to talk since she saved him from the prison, from them cutting the lines on the gondala, leaving Zuko and the Avatar's team to fall into the waters of the Boiling Rock. True, the Avatar was seeking out Ozai, the current Fire Lord and Zuko and Azula's father, to stop him from taking over the world, but that didn't really change things for the Royal Family at the time.

Ty Lee noticed Mai's blush, even though she was halfway down the long table engaged in conversation with Azula about something or other. "Ooooooh!! Mai's blushing!! Ya know, Mai, you and Zuko really should get back together. You're black aura and his red one really melded well!!" Ty Lee was practically bouncing with excitement, but considering this was _Ty Lee_, that wasn't all unusual.

It was unusual for Mai to blush, but even more so for Zuko to. He muttered, "Don't know what you're talking about." While Mai kept silent.

Dinner was an akward afair after that; Mai and Zuko refusing to interact with each other in the slightest, while Ty Lee kept trying to drop hints on what they could do to win each other back. Azula had just watched the whole ordeal without comment, but with a mischevious gleam in her eye. Mai and Zuko would agree on one thing, if either had noticed said gleam.

It wasn't a good thing.

**-- That night, outide in the Palace courtyard gardens. --**

Mai was internally kicking herself for agreeing to this one. She didn't even want to be out here! _Why did I agree to this? Why??_ was the only thing running through her head.

She was in the Palace courtyard gardens with Zuko, who had requested that she take a walk with him.

She had been in her sleeping chamber, thinking about getting ready for bed but really doing nothing, when she had heard a knock on her door. When she asked who it was and heard his voice, she pratically jumped up, ran to the door, and flung it open, while trying to act nonchalant. Zuko hadn't noticed anything different, execpt that her cheeks had turned a bright red. She answered yes to his question before he finished asking. Now she was regretting it fulheartedly.

Not that she was regretting being with Zuko -- she never regretted anytime she spent with the one she never really stopped loving -- it was just that she knew what he wanted, and she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She was still hurting from when he had left her to search for the Avatar and restore his honor.

Now they had both stopped. Mai had pulled her black cloak around her torso even tighter then she usual would have. Zuko stood facing her, even though she had her face turned towards the turtleduck pond that had played a significant part in both her's and Zuko's childhood. She sighed.

"Mai." Zuko's one word brought her attention onto his voice, trying not to give in to it.

"What do you want from me, Zuko? Eternal forgiveness for it all? Well, I've got news for you. That's not going to happen easily." Her voice whipped out as cold and strong as a winter gale.

"Mai, I really am truly sorry! Can't you see that?" Zuko put his hand on her face, attempting to make her to look at him. She smacked it away as fast as she could, even though she gave in and looked at him, searching his amber eyes, not letting the emotion show in her grey ones.

For a time she was silent, although Zuko didn't break the silence either. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and said, "I know you're sorry, Zuko. I can see it, I'm not blind like that earthbender. But _you_ need to see something. You basically ripped my heart out and stomped on it with all your force and firebending when you left." She looked down at the ground, her arms unconciously wrapping themselves around her tophalf.

"Mai, I know I hurt you. But I had to do it for my country, for the Fire Nation. Mai, I love you, and the only thing I want is for you to be happy." Zuko was pleading with her, taking her hands from around her torso and holding them in his own. He thought it a good sign that she didn't pull away. "Do you still love me? After all I've done to you?"

Mai looked into Zuko's eyes, his hair blowing around his face, while her own was behind her back. "Yes, I still love you, you idiot -- hmmph." She was cut off by Zuko sweeping down and kissing her. At first she was unresponsive, but as the kiss prolonged, her willpower compeletly melted. She started kissing him back with all she was worth.

When they broke the kiss, they didn't break the embrace. Zuko's arms still around Mai's waist and her arms still around his neck.

"You know, you're the biggest jerk I've ever met. Somehow, it draws me to you. You make life less boring." Mai said in her usual monotone, even though her lips were pulled up in a smirk. Zuko just laughed and kissed her again.

**A/N: Wow, that turned out way differently then I had planned. It just kinda... wrote itself. Wow. lol, well hope you liked! I know it's a little OOC, but I can't help it. I'm not all that familiar with writing about ATLA. Reviews are welcome, and critique is rewarded with cookies! **

**BTW, this was written with inspiration's from three different songs. Running Away and The Reason by Hoobastank and You're Beautiful by James Blunt.**

**I know this isn't my best work, but I'm just starting out on this! Hope you enjoy and R&R!**

**- sKy**


End file.
